Blood Stained Tears
by Amy-Star
Summary: This is a QuatreMina romance its about how Mina's dad beats her and how Quatre will risk everything for her. a little dark with some beating scenes nothing graphic but you have been warned:
1. CHAPTER 1: Hell is not far away

amy-chan: sorry to everyone who was reading once upon a memory I got writers block for that story and beside I wanted to try something like this anyway this takes place in a alternate universe Quatre is not a gundam pilot just a good and rich friend from mina's school so onto the story:)

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or Gundam wing though I wish I did oh well maybe someday:)

BLOOD STAINED TEARS

Mina quietly tiptoes into her house hoping not to wake her farther for knowing what hell she will get if he caught her getting home late. She softly closes the door barley making a sound she stops for a moment to see if he's around. Silence nothing but silence she sighed inwardly thinking maybe that this time she will get away with it. She starts to walk upstairs to her bedroom were she will be home free. So occupy of thinking how to get upstairs without making any noise she doesn't notice the dark figure coming up form behind her, un till it was too late. WHAM!! Mina doubles over as she feels a baseball bat come in impact with her back. Luckily for her she was able to keep her balance and stay on the stairs and not fall down them . Trying to hold back the tears with no avail she feel's two ruff hands grab her and drag her downstairs in the kitchen. She was caught. "Mina" said a dark and angry voice "you the penalty of coming home late don't you?" All Mina can do is nod her head still trying to catch her breath from the hit in the back. "Then you know the only person to blame is yourself" the voice continue to say. Before she could nod her head the second time his fist collide into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. "Poor poor mina" the voice said filled with venom making Mina shiver from it. The dark figure disappears for a moment then comes back with something sharp and that gleam's in the pale moonlight. "_A KNIFE"_ she screamed in her mind her face goes pale as she looks into the cold eyes of the man who was her farther. An evil smile comes across his face when he sees this and, takes the point of the knife and traces the side of her face. "Your not leaving this house again Mina not even for school I can't let you get away like your mother" at the mention of her mother the point of the knife slashes into her face leaving behind a long cut going down her face. " Remember Mina your never going to leave your staying her with me in till the day you die" his voice would almost sound soothing if there wasn't that touch of insanity in it. Taking the knife away from her face he turns around and walks back into the shadows. Mina sits on the kitchen floor curling herself into a ball and rocking her self back and forth her tears mixing with the blood from the cut on her face.

A WEEK LATER

Quatre walk silently out of the school not really paying attention for there was a lot of things going in the young mans mind. "_I wonder where Mina has been it's been a week since I last seen her" _He stop for a moment to watch two kids playing tag. He smiled seeing this remembering how much Mina loved children and would often want to go play with them. He gave a small chuckle as a mental picture of Mina running around playing came in to his mind. " _The woman child" _he thought mina was one of those people who could be serious yet at the same time be fun loving and happy but there seem to be something wrong Quatre couldn't put his finger on it but she always seem sad. At that very moment his thoughts were interrupted by his name being called. "HEY YOU WAIT UP!" He turned around to look for the source of the voice to see a girl with golden blonde hair done up in a weird shape that look like meatballs running towards him. When she reached him she bent herself over to catch her breath before talking to him. In a moment her head shot up all of a sudden surprising Quatre "do you know a Mina Aino I can tell you go to her school because your wearing the uniform" her eyes anxious for his answer. "Yes" he said slowly " I do know Mina she's my friend." The girl eyes go big after hearing this " great can please answer me a question then has Mina been at school or contact you in any way." Her voice had a tint of worried in it. " No sorry she hasn't" hearing this the girl looks down cast even her hair seem to have gone limp. "Well thanks anyway if you hear from her tell her to call me" Quatre nods his head " sure but if you please what's your name?" She looks at him and smiles weakly "Serena, Serena Tsukino" Quatre nods again " Pleasure to meet you Miss. Tsukino I will tell Mina if I see her" Serena's eyes go big "thank-you so much see -ya later" she turns around and skips off. Quatre watches her un till she's gone "_she kind of reminds me of Mina I can see why their friends" _then smiling to himself as a new thought enters his head "_but Mi_na_'s way more beautiful" _at the end of that thought he turns around and walks home. 

amy-chan: Alright that's the first chapter and NO this is not a Serena/Quatre fic sorry to all those people who like that couple. I hope you all like this story please read and review:) 


	2. CHAPTER 2: Missing you

amy-chan: first of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story thank-you so much and, I have nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own sailor moon or gundam wing but maybe one day if I save my money I'll have enough to buy the companies.

BLOOD STAINED TEARS

MINA'S HOUSE 

Mina's eyes gently open as the sunlight hits her face outside she can hear the birds singing. Mina closes her eyes again wanting to go back to sleep it was the only place her farther couldn't get to her well at least not yet. Mina sighed knowing that no matter how much she wanted this living hell to go away it wouldn't no matter how much that she wished it would. Realizing this she tries to get up but falls back onto her bed when a sudden jolt of pain rushes through her. Looking down at her side where she felt the pain she saw that she was bleeding. Horrified at this sight she remembers what happen last. Actually despite what happen to her she consider herself lucky at least he wasn't drunk at the time. At that thought she shudders she didn't even want to imagine the pain she would have through if he were drinking. Slowly but surly she got up and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up.

AT MINA'S SCHOOL

Nine o'clock it said on Quatre's watch school already started a half an hour ago. Quatre sighed he had a feeling Mina wasn't going to be in today. "_She must be really sick I would call and see how she's doing but her dad's really strict and hates when people call."_ His turned back to the lesson that they were all doing. Quatre sad blue eye's turned to the seat right beside him which of course was empty because since Mina wasn't there made him more depressed. School just wasn't the same if Mina wasn't there daydreaming. he smiled at that thought she always look so cute when she daydreamed her eyes would get all glassy and a really dopey but cute expression would cover her face. Unfortunately the teacher didn't think this was cute and always got mad at mina when she caught her daydreaming. Boy he wished she would come back to school. 

amy-chan: sorry this chapter is so short. hope you enjoyed it please read and review:)


	3. CHAPTER 3: The pain within her eyes

amy-chan: Hello again to all you lovely people thank-you for reviewing my story:) To answer heero yuy trowayuy question to were I got the idea from just kind of pop in my head and no my dad does not beat really he doesn't so don't worry:)

BLOOD STAINED TEARS 3

AFTER SCHOOL 

The bell rings ending another uneventful day at school students jump out of their chairs and make a mad rush to the door. All except for one, Quatre rises slowly out of his chair and walks gradually walks toward the door. "Quatre wait a moment" his teacher calls from behind. "Yes Miss. Yuki" calls back with no emotion in his voice. "Will please return Mina's binders and pencil box" He looks at his teacher weirdly "Sure, but why?" The teacher looks solemnly at him " I'm afraid she won't be attending this school any more her farther has decided for her to home school" Quatre stomach goes into a tight knot " yes I'll return her books to her" as proceed to go to her desk and grab his best-friend stuff.

MINA'S HOUSE

"_I wonder how Quatre doing"_ she thought "_I really wanted him to ask me out but now.." _she stop at that thought it was way to painful. Her farther wasn't home at the moment he was at work but he would be home at five. So she had a few short hours to herself before her torture would begin. She always wondered why she never just runaway but then again where would she run to. Her dad knows where all her friends live except Quatre house, but she didn't want to go there. Not because she didn't like him or anything it's just that Quatre had the perfect life a mother and farther(In this fic he has both of his parents) and a lot of sisters, not to mention he was rich and a the heir to the biggest financial company. She would only make his life complicated and she didn't want to do that so she'll have to go through this alone.

Suddenly her door bell rings breaking her free of her thoughts as she sits up an goes to answer the door. To her surprise the guy she was just thinking about was right there at her door. "Hello Mina" Quatre says quietly "hi" she replies even softer. A uncomfortable silence falls between the two in till Quatre breaks it. "I brought your stuff with me since your not coming back to school." Mina looks as though she at the point of crying but is holding it back. "Mina what's wrong?" Quatre asks with his voice full of concern. She looks at him with such a sad look that Quatre wants to go up and hold her and whisper that everything will be okay. She motion for him to come inside and leads him to the couch. She sits down hands clamp together so hard that hey were turning chalk white. "Mina?" Quatre grabs her hand to try and comfort her. She looks at him her eyes staring straight at his breath is taken away by her eyes, those sad eyes that hold so much pain. 


	4. CHAPTER 4: Never give up hope

##

amy-chan: Hello everyone! I got really nothing more to say either then thank-you people for all your wonderful reviews and now on to the fic.

BLOOD STAINED TEARS 4

"Come on Mina you can tell me" Quatre's voice filled with concern. "My dad beats me" a eerie silence follows that statement. Quatre couldn't believe what he was hearing. So many feelings went through his mind, concern for mina's safety, and anger at her farther who would do that to her. Mina's eyes now look at Quatre's searching for some guidance which she really needed a lot right now. They just stared at each other for who knows how long, both seem to find a inner peace just staring at the one they'd loved. But the moment was broken by Mina throwing herself onto Quatre hugging him tightly. Quatre at first was stunned by her action, but soon recovered and started rocking her back and forth whispering comforting words in her ear. Then the tears started to come those bitter tears, she just couldn't hold it back any longer her life was ruined no matter what happen she would always would remember this. His harsh word the beatings the nightmares. When finally she calmed down Quatre pulled her away from his strong arms and look at her. He smiled as he wiped away the remaining tears "you know what?" he said gently while looking at her " it must be the worse sin any man could do is to hit something a beautiful as you." Mina was speechless after hearing this she just couldn't believe how wonderful he was. She leaned up and kissed him it was the most wonderful thing either of them had ever experienced. So it was true, that was no true way in describing a kiss born of true love. But to put it in bluntly the both felt as though they were flying and falling at the same time. Quatre groaned against Mina's mouth as she pressed her body up against his. His hands started to thread through her silky hair, as hers were around his neck. When they had to break apart because lack of air. They both just look at each other while panting trying to get air back in their lungs. Mina the rested her head on his shoulder, while he started lightly kissing her neck. This was pure bliss for both of them, unfortunately it was broken from something from nightmare.

"Mina daddy's home" a sinister voice came from the shadows. They both look up terrified to find Mina's dad standing there. Quatre slowly got up from his position from the ground. "Step away from my daughter boy if you don't want to get hurt." "NO" Quatre said shaking with anger "you've hurt her long enough." Then he looked down where mina was sitting. "Go and get help" he said softly to her. "What about you?" she said with the tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine I'm more worried about you now GO" Quatre said more sternly this time. Mina nods gets up and runs upstairs to where the phone is. While she was running to the phone, her dad try's grab a hold of her , but he is stopped by the impact of a fist coming to his stomach. He groans and falls to the ground clutching his stomach. looking deadly up at Quatre who was in a fighting stance. "Bad idea boy" looking at Quatre with hatred flowing in his eyes.

Mina quickly ran into her dads room and grab the phone and started calling 9-1-1. "Hello 9-1-1 emergency how may I help you" a woman voice is heard on the other line. "I would like to report a beating" Mina said franticly "my dads been beating me and now he's down stair beating up a friend of mine." There was a pause "okay got that, just calm down a bit and tell me your address and someone will be right over. "444 Sandrock street" Mina said a little more calmly this time. "Okay don't panic stay where you are someone will be right over." Mina hanged up the phone and listen to the noise down stairs "_what if they don't make it in time"_

Quatre was losing the fight fast. For one thing this guy was thirty and he was only six-teen and he also weighed more, but that wasn't going to stop him he had to protect Mina even if it meant his life. Quatre threw his fist towards his face, but Mina's dad was too quick and dodge under and punch him in the stomach. Causing Quatre to fall to the ground in pain. Seizing the moment while he was down, Mina's farther hit him in the head knocking Quatre unconscious. Satisfied of what he did he stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth smiling like a wild man. Unknown to him that Mina had phoned the police, they burst threw the door at that exact moment.

JAPAN GENERAL HOSPITAL

"MINA!" Quatre shouted as he woke up, but then sat right back down as the pain in his head. "shhh Quatre it's okay I'm here" he turned his head to find his angel looking at him. "Mina what happen" sighing with relief that she was okay. "My farther knock you out, but then the police came and took him away" said with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry angel" Quatre said while wiping her tears away. "It kills me when you cry" Mina look at him then look away "But you could have died" she whisper so softly only Quatre could hear. "But I didn't, don't worry Mina will get through this together." Grasping her hand and holding onto it. "she look at him and smiled "Yes Quatre together."

amy-chan: *snif* that's so sad:( well I'm done I might do a sequel but I don't know yet. So I hope you enjoyed the fic and please read and review:) 


	5. CHAPTER 5: The darkness will never fade

##amy-chan: Hello everyone:) thank-you all so much for your reviews you don't know how much they mean to me!! so here it is I hope you will all enjoy it:)

Disclaimer: uumm lets see here what I'm I suppose to say oh yeah that's right I don't own any of these people I wish I did though:)

__

Italics: dream

Dedicated: to Princess Venus who gave me some *hints* for this chapter and I thank her:)

BLOOD STAINED TEARS

1O YEARS LATER

*DREAM*

__

A endless swirling abyss surround Mina. Everywhere Mina looks it nothing but darkness. "Mina...." a voice whispers in the wind. "NO!" Mina cries as she clutches her head in pain trying to drown the voice away. "Daddy's home" the sinister voice sounded again. But this time Mina starts to fall and no matter how hard she tries she can't get away from the voice. "Leave me alone" she moans "please...oh....dear...God." Then someone catches her, she turns to see that it her dad. "Remember Mina your not going to leave your staying here with me in till the day that you die" he whispered those cruel words he use to when she was young. He lets her go and she starts falling again.

*END OF THE DREAM*

"NOOO" Mina shouts as she bolts up from under the covers of the bed. She starts shaking not remembering where she was, nothing about this place was familiar. Only thing that she knew that is was dark and cold. "What's going on?" a drowsy voice calls out. She feels a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widen in fear as she starts to move away from the person. "Keep back don't come near me" she almost screams. 

Who ever grasp her doesn't respond, she only hear a small click as the side table light goes on lighting up the whole room. "Mina...?" a soft and gently voice reaches her ears. Mina looks up to the source of the voice to see her husband looking at her concern shining in his eyes. At looking upon his face, a flood of memories comes to her. She looks around the room remembering its hers and Quatre's. 

" 


End file.
